


good enough

by magicinourfingertips



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not A Fix-It, zee overthinking about how the relationship went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: Zatanna reflects on her relationship with Dick.





	good enough

The kettle simmered and whistled from where it sat on the stove, industrial light bulbs flickering occasionally. With most of the cave residents gone for school or other duties, Zatanna let herself sink into the couches that decorated the ‘living room’ with a can of coke. 

And just like that the dam burst, an unappealing squealing sound coming out from her throat in short pauses. Hateful words filled her lungs and she had to clamp a hand over her chest to stop it from overflowing. 

Maybe this wasn’t exactly the best time to come back to the cave. It had only been 1 week after the breakup when he asked the big what-ifs and what they became, none of which either of them could take back or could grow into.

She wish she had the strength to argue back, to take back all the accusations she hurled at him, but in the end she couldn’t. 

_“-it’s been 7 months, are you willing to throw this away just because you can’t keep it in your pants? You know I can’t jeopardize- I can’t do it.” She rambled on, throwing her hands up frustration as Dick zipped up his pants, cheeks red. It was unclear whether it was from exhaustion or embarrassment, but at this very moment she had no intention to find out. The pair of them had been having a nice date, then the kiss came and suddenly tempers flared up again._

_He snorted, then covered his mouth as if he was mortified by his outburst. “That’s not what I meant! You know I lo- like you as who you are. Nothing is going to change that!”_

_“But can you wait?” She asked, pointing at his erection hidden carefully by his pants._

_For a long moment nobody move said anything. His electric blue eyes became tenfold intense and she could feel his stare trapping her to the ground. She itched to move her hand but found that she could only gap openly at his half-naked figure._

_In the end, it was Dick who lowered his gaze. It was Dick that looked away to hide his tears, his frustration under the gentle mask of a smile. Her heart shattered at how cold it was._

_“This is it, Zee. There is no we i-if I can’t be what you want, or vice versa. I can’t fool you anymore.”_

She wasn’t a coward, for sure. She had asked for what he wanted, dared him to say the truth. This, this was something else. So what if she couldn’t go through with taking her clothes off after a makeout session? So what if she wanted to preserve her innocence for someone she trusted, deserved her? So what if she wasn’t adventurous like other girls who went out to party, drink and enjoy the short lives they had?

Did that make her inadequate in a relationship? No, not really- in fact it made her more jaded, precious, memorable. 

_(The voice in her head said otherwise, but she kept quiet as the tears watered down. No use in igniting the perished flame once more.)_

She slammed the canned drink onto the table. Fizzy contents overflowed like her emotions, pulsing out of the mouth in angry looking waves. The cave was silent save for the tiny buzzing noises the frothy foams made.

Maybe if she waited for someone better, she could undo the straps that held herself together. And maybe then, just maybe- 

She would be good enough for Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr under the same name. Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
